


A Gracious Gift Taken For Granite: Ivan Appreciation Week!

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Miraculous Appreciation Weeks To Gape At! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Akuma Therapy, Bee!Ivan, Black Cat!Ivan, F/M, Ivan Appreciation Week, Kitty Section, Ladybug!Mylene, Papilio AU, Skipping Class, Witch x Familiar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Ivan: Set In Stone!Prompt 1: MusicPrompt 2: Hero/VillainPrompt 3: Favorite ShipPrompt 4: ShyPrompt 5: Skipping SchoolPrompt 6: SoftPrompt 7: Future





	1. Cats and Wolves: My "Music" Prompt!

The matrimony of Ivan Bruel and Mylene Haprele (though the bride’s last name didn’t stay Haprele for long) went off without a hitch. The worst of all emotions displayed at the moment consisted of all the crying that happened; then again, such is natural at a big event such as this. The reception, however… that was something to remember.

The first dance was what got the ball rolling. After Ivan had danced with his mom and dad, followed by Mylene with her father Fred, a motley group of old friends took their steps on the stage provided by Le Grand Paris (courtesy of the hotel’s new owner Chloe). The band (and I mean that in more ways than one) consisted of Rose, Juleka, Luka, Adrien and Nino, the last of which would be providing the missing drums on his DJ kit. Out of the whole audience that had come to the wedding, it was Ivan who laughed first, recognizing _exactly_ what was about to occur.

Taking the microphone in his hands, Luka began to tell the assembled crowd a certain story of their childhood.

“When we were in high school, our friend Ivan was our drummer in a band called Kitty Section. Almost every time Ivan got to dedicate a song, he did it for his now-wife. Congratulations again, Ivan!”

Applause filled the room. Ivan wiped a tear away to himself - the only time he hadn’t dedicated the song to Mylene was when Bucko died. While he missed his old dog dearly, he knew Bucko would want him to celebrate (and a treat would have been nice, too).

“Anyway,” Luka continued, “Kitty Section was short-lived, as we had no time to continue shows upon my graduation. But we thought we’d bring back Kitty Section one last time, for the sake of it. Really, though, is Kitty Section a good name any longer, is it? We’ve all changed, so why not change it too?”

Now Ivan was intrigued. What did they have in mind?

“So without further ado, we bring you the newly named _Tabby Time_!”

Ivan laughed hard when he recognized the first song they chose. It wasn’t much of a song to anybody else, but _I Love Unicorns_ held close memories to Mylene and him; he was more than appreciative of the homage his old friends had chosen.

It was in the middle of some song Ivan wouldn’t remember in particular that he remembered an idea he’d thought of a few weeks ago while planning the wedding. Sneaking away from the floor, he walked over to Nino and explained the plan. The DJ lit up at the explanation, and he immediately agreed. Satisfied, Ivan walked back to a seat near the stage and waited for the next part of Tabby Time’s track to finish.

When the song ended, Ivan snuck his way onto the stage; naturally, nobody stopped him. Taking the microphone once more, Luka properly introduced Ivan, who had been practicing his part on the drums for a certain song. Ivan may have been a bad singer, but he was a fantastic drummer, and he knew it. Mylene may have cried a little when the entire group of musicians played _Smelly Wolf_ one last time. Given the comfort the song brought her, could you blame them?

Ivan Bruel had come into his lycée years crushing, quiet and single, but like everyone else in his class, he’d come out much happier than before. Not even the trauma of Hawkmoth and being Stoneheart had been able to stop that. Not that it was anything important now. Now, the only worry was the upcoming honeymoon.


	2. No Pain: My "Hero/Villain" Prompt!

Having popped into this universe recently, Papilio’s civilian form needed to find work. He’d passed university before and graduated with degrees in Theatre and Education. Whether his degree was existent in this universe or not, it wasn’t long before he convinced the teachers at Marinette’s lycée to hire him as their Improv Theatre teacher. His trial day went really well - Marinette had told her friends about him, and they loved the improv games he taught. The only problem he could think of was that how his face had gone as red as his hair when he learned they had all heard about the “Firehead Incident” from Marinette.

_Squealer…_

The jockish kid Kim tried to insult him (it was not of bad intent, he could sense it) about it, and he returned fire in the same manner. They all laughed about it - his hair really did make him look like Needle Kirby!

“They were all nice, weren’t they, partner?” Oroono asked their partner after the first day. Oroono had been requested early on in the duo’s career to never call them _master_ or _owner_ or such; _boss_ was the highest honorific he was okay with.

“It’s good in more ways than the expected, Oroono,” the Butterfly wielder replied, “I figured out something very interesting about that blond boy.”

“His name was Adrien, if I recall. What’s so special about him?”

“What, you didn’t sense the magic aura in him? That boy is clearly-”

Passerbys left and right suddenly were being lifted into the sky, trapped in humongous bubbles. _Wait a minute,_ the two noticed, _it was not just anybody going up_ , it was just the adults. Oroono and his partner noticed teens and younger kids being left behind.

“...welp.” Papilio groaned, and he took off for an alley. No bubbles had “seen” him yet, so he was going to assume that either he was too young to be considered a target of this akuma or he was lucky enough to escape. Huh. Ladybug’s good luck must be rubbing off on him. Thank you kindly, Marinette.

“Oroono, wings unfold!” Papilio, now back in business, began scouting the area for the threat. Locating the akuma, Papilio put his powers to use figuring him out. Around the beginning, he had sent his _comites_ around Paris to watch over common akuma sites. Feedback from them identified the newcomer as “Bubbler;” personal memory and the same force apparently allowing him to see through Ladybug and Chat Noir allowed Papilio to see Nino Lahiffe, one of his students from earlier that day. He was a relaxed guy, and he jokingly thought of the DJ-in training as a personified beach rave.

Papilio notified the two heroes as quickly as possible (they probably noticed the “bubble bath” enveloping Paris anyway, and were not likely to be in the air because they were teenagers), and then set about Paris looking for possible Champions.

* * *

As it turned out, it’s hard to find a suitable candidate when everyone’s either too young, hiding or to high in the sky for the _comes_ to reach. There really was no good choice for Papilio to add to his party.

Party. AH-HA! It was that boy Adrien’s birthday, and he’d overheard Nino planning to convince the blond’s dad to let him throw one. The ill-mannered mogul must have denied the request… something was _very_ suspicious about Gabriel. That also explained why Nino was hurt, and Papilio could see why only the adults were victim to everything.

Summoning one of his spying comes, he was informed of where he needed to go, and a determined Papilio took off for the party that was held right outside Agreste Manor. When he arrived, his eyes caught Ivan Bruel being lifted up into the air. Wasn’t he young enough to be free of Bubbler’s ire? Still, Papilio figured he would be a perfect candidate for a Champion.

A _comes_ flew after the young Bruel, somehow squeezing in and flying into a piece of paper in his pocket. The traditional mask came over Ivan, and once he was calmed down and introduced to Papilio (the Butterfly wielder had been much more quiet than Ladybug and Chat Noir - many fans didn’t even know he existed), Ivan was given the offer of superpowers.

“Sorry if I sound untrustful, sir, but last time I was given superpowers, bad things happened to me.”

“That's fair, kid, but the pain you feel was because of Hawkmoth.” Papilio noted softly. His voice was clear, patient, and not ready to fight at all. “I _promise_  not to manipulate you like he did. If you don’t want to accept, I understand; heck, I’ll leave you be and never Champion you at all unless I sense you are okay with getting comitized; however, right now you _are_ trapped in a giant rising bubble going to who knows where. I don’t know how long we’ll take to save everybody, so you might be here for a while. But just for you, I’m offering to get you out if you desire. All you have to do in exchange is help me defeat your clowney classmate and save your friend.”

Papilio had always been good with words, and this showed; it didn't take long for Ivan to agree from there. One explanation of powers later, Ivan was enveloped in a purple light. The shape inside started growing, getting bigger and bigger until-

* * *

While Chat Noir was weirdly touched that Nino would get akumatized for him, he was _infuriated_  that it happened in the first place; that, and his bubble-blowing bestie was putting him and his Lady on the defense. The two couldn’t get close without being either blown up or trapped.

“Getting tired yet, dudes?” his hypnotized friend taunted. It was only then that Chat noticed the shadow appearing above Bubbler.

“I’d tell you yes,” Chat returned fire, “but I think we should be more preoccupied with what’s above you.”

Naturally, Bubbler looked up. Above him was a giant golem-esque creature quite similar to Stoneheart. Many floating boulders accompanied the former akuma’s armored form.

“I AM IMPERVIUS!” he roared; with that said, he charged at Bubbler, chucking his giant rocks and swinging his stone fists at him as he went. The thing that made Bubbler so difficult to defeat earlier was his agility and skills with hitting long-range shots. When Impervius surrounded the rave-turned-battlefield with humongous boulders and started swinging at him, it became _much_ more difficult for him to keep his usual tricks. It wasn’t much longer before the comitized champion helped the heroes save the day as (unfortunately) usual.

Once everything was okay, Impervius was again covered in the bright purple light, reverting him back to Ivan. Of all the classmates, Mylene was the first one to hug Ivan; later, it would be Adrien that hugged Nino first.


	3. Initium: My "Favorite Ships" Prompt!

Ivan and Mylene weren’t rich, this was a fact,

Their lives had no loads of lucre, but they had tact.

Their wedding cost a lot of money; soon

They realized they didn’t have much for a honeymoon!

Adrien had their backs, though; it was true that he had dough

He wanted to help them with their financial fiasco!

He helped pay for a pretty extravagant cruise,

All that he asked was “Don’t get this deal on the news!”

Gabriel had ruined the Agreste name enough,

The two agreed; the money needed was insane enough!

The trip was to Peru, a country of beauty,

Home to creatures like Pasos and Agouti,

While a few of the fellow passengers were snooty,

They had loads of fun; they  _were_  married newly!

And one night that cruise they spent quietly,

They took time to recharge away from “society.”

A few years later, Ivan and Mylene

Were attending the wedding of a son of a villain.

I would now rant at myself for defining Adrien that way,

But this isn’t about him; no, not today!

The story exists for Mylene’s husband; I’d high-five him,

But he is a fictional character; still, go Ivan!


	4. New Kids On The PLOCC: My "Shy" Prompt!

Ivan clearly remembered how this business all started; how it  _ended_  was going to be an entirely different story.

It began with when Marinette got angry enough at that new rich kid (Adrien, if he recalled correctly) to become the first Akuma victim. The conniving Dark Dagger had caused mass panic with his new unwilling villainess Pink Sapphire, and that was part of the reason Ivan met Plagg and Vedalia. Sure, Plagg could be really rude and demanding, but the tiny cat god cared, and the two were rather close. Vedalia, although a dedicated partner, hard worker and great friend, seemed to have fallen in love with him, and flirted with him on more than occasion. Even though he awkwardly refused her advances in favor of that cute girl Mylene he’d been crushing on since he’d met her (though she wouldn’t hear it from him), she persisted. Nevertheless, he really did like being Tigre Foncé.

After Marinette was purified (twice, lamentably), the two chatted for a bit. As it turned out, Chloe was responsible for the gum incident Adrien’s kindness had coupled with this to make Marinette develop a _huge_ crush on the model.

So it was that the Piners’ League Of Crazy Crushers was formed, or as they called themselves, “The PLOCC.”

People joined in as time went. Sabrina actually joined because of Chloe, but she was sworn to secrecy about Marinette’s crush. Juleka joined because she liked Rose, Max for Kim… heck, even  _Ms. Bustier_  joined in order to get advice on furthering her relationship with Ms. Mendeleiev!

Nino, Nathanaël and Lila were part of the club for a while, but when “Tomatofox” became a thing, those two left, and it was quickly followed by Nino and Alya getting together after the akumatization of Marinette's mom Sabine into Kunoichi. Whoever this Dark Dagger guy was, he was apparently racist. Fantastic.

One night, Foncé arrived at his starting point of patrol and found a clearly troubled Vedalia. Padding up to her, he sat down next to one of his best friends,  and after they’d calmed her down, he asked what was hurting her.

“Keep this quiet, okay?” When Foncé nodded, she continued. “My school has this secret club for those with huge crushes on others,” she explained morosely, “and one of their leaders - he invited me, by the way - has a crush on my civilian identity! I want to date you for all the reasons I’ve told you in the past…”

“Why not this guy?” A confused and slightly suspicious Foncé inquired.

“I think being Vedalia will get in the way of us; I’d love to date the inviter, but I’ll admit - I’m too scared of the pain I could bring him!”

“You know you can’t tell him you’re Vedalia, right?”

“He’ll figure out quickly anyway, Foncé. You have  _no idea_  how lucky I have been about going unseen…”

“Can I ask who this guy you like is?”

“If I tell you, Stripes, you  _have_  to keep it secret!”

“You have my word, Spots.”

“Alright… his name is Ivan. Ivan Bruel.”

It all clicked for Tigre Foncé. Sadly, his elation at figuring out his partner was his crush turned to anger.

“How could it be?” He muttered to himself, but he was loud enough to let Vedalia - no, Mylene - no, both - hear him.

“Pardon?!” Vedalia squeaked. Sensing her worry, Tigre eased his voice and apologized.

“We’ve been running  _circles_  around each other, Mylene. How were we so stupid?”

There was a shocked and awkward silence from the Ladybug wielder, lasting a few seconds. When Ivan opened his mouth to apologize, his partner and love shut it by kissing him.

Heh, looks like she forgave him…


	5. Helping Hindwings: My "Skipping School" Prompt!

It was widely accepted (pun not intended) that Ivan was the biggest guy in his class. Unfortunately, this made Ivan a bit slower than his friends, and when akuma came around, he was often a victim; whether he was a target or not was situational. 

Naturally, Mylene and the rest of the class were worried. Even though Ladybug and Chat Noir fixed everything… well, you can’t cure bad memories as you could with bones or diseases. So the students of Ms. Bustier (minus Ivan, Chloe and Sabrina) held a council at Marinette’s house to decide the best course of action over pastries.

There were lots of arguments given over how to keep Ivan safe. Marinette and Juleka suggested helping him blend in with clothes and makeup, Alya offered to find the local superheroes and get their help… there were many ideas, but none of them were really that good, as akuma tended to be rather unpredictable.

**“WE SHOULD TRAIN HIM!”** Kim shouted over the cacophony of quarreling kids. 

Immediately, everyone else went silent, mulling the idea over in their heads. Finally, Adrien spoke up.

“That’s a great idea, Kim! Can I add on to your genius idea with an offer of my own?”

When Kim shrugged, Adrien continued.

“Should I get the Gorilla’s help?”

“I dunno, buddy - we gotta get the council leader’s opinion.” 

Everybody’s eyes zoomed over to Mylene, the aforementioned council leader. She blushed harder than Marinette had blushed towards her now-boyfriend before the two seemingly got together almost randomly (the two became incredibly close _in a day,_ confusing everyone in the school) but the young Haprèle managed to nod nevertheless. All members of the group started cheering; they finally had a plan to help their big guy. Intimidating and scary as he could be, he was, after all, one of theirs, and nobody in their class was going to get left behind. 

A new voice interrupted the celebration, slightly muffled by the fact that the sound was coming from  _ outside the window.  _ Every face in the crowd, including Sabine and Tom (who had come up to see what was going on with all the sudden noise) whipped over to this stranger.

“No worries, guys, I can handle keeping him safe. If you want, I’ll make it a priority.” 

The black and yellow striped newcomer told them with confidence exuded but clearly hiding a mix of awkwardness and fear to Alya, Marinette and Adrien.

“...who are you?” Alya asked, having broke out of the her shocked stupor first. 

“I’m  _ Negaueris _ , the newest ally to our local superheroes!” the Bee-wielding blow-in replied, a kind smile on his face. 

But just as quickly as he had interrupted, his face grew serious. “I have information for Ladybug and Chat Noir, and I heard from a source that Marinette can get it to them! Is this true, miss?”

Marinette was starting to pick up on Miraculous-based lies (she’d made her fair share of them, after all) and had by that default learned to tell if someone was a wielder by their words. It was how she got Adrien and her together, after all! So, having figured out Negaueris already, she responded “Sure thing, but I need to grab my bag really quick. When I’m ready,” Marinette explained casually — freaking most of her class out in the process — “could you take me to somewhere safe so I can call Ladybug without anyone disturbances? We have some of her biggest fans right here, after all!”

Negaueris acquiesced to her request, and after taking her in his hands, he took off for a safe spot, leaving their classmates behind (when Marinette returned, she’d find that they’d all left. Apparently, that meant right above Ivan’s house, because that’s where they landed. 

Marinette just giggled to herself when she realized out where they were. “I had a hunch we’d go here, Ivan.”

Hearing his name, the inexperienced Negaueris turned over to face her, and he would have spoken further had he not realized his blunder. He gasped out some words I refuse to put in this family-friendly fanfic.  Marinette just looked surprised; she’d never heard him swear once, whether because of his quietness or mere refusal to swear. Still, she knew she’d be hearing a lot more swearing from him if he stuck around in the superhero business; it was a painful job. 

Leaning into Ivan’s ear, she whispered, “It’s not a serious problem, Negaueris. We all know each others’ identities anyway.”    
She sat down so nobody else could see her and transformed into Ladybug before the newbie could utter a word. 

“We’ll talk about that later; for now, we need to get you some practice before we throw you at any akumas. I’ve already planned a newbie’s training out - you’re going to need it if you want to escape akuma, Negaueris.” Ivan recollected himself and nodded with the most determination he’d ever had about physical exercise.

“Okay, then,” Ladybug smiled, her smirk somewhat scaring Ivan, “let’s begin.”


	6. Canine Reincarnation: My "Soft" Prompt!

Benjamin Franklin once said “Some people die at 25 and aren’t buried at 75.” The phrase offers much wisdom, but notice how the phrase contains  _ some _  people _ , _ not all people.

For example, it did not apply to poor Ivan Bruel, who had perished at 20. He had been a harsh man in his short life to all he knew, whether family or work colleagues; this helped him rise to the top of the world of which he’d made his career; unfortunately, powerful prigs make rather intimidating enemies, and it was because of a rockslide-based “accident” all the way back in 1890 that his family had to bury him at such a young age. 

When Ivan’s soul came to peace in the what was called the “Upabove,” however, he did not pass on to wherever we go. Instead, he heard a voice.

“Good child, I have an offer for you.” it crooned, “Option 1 is that I will reincarnate you as a non-human. If you can make someone fall in love with you before your new form’s death, I will return you to human. Don’t worry, I will not make you something unlovable to humans, such as a fly or bee.” 

Accepting of this sudden offer—nothing was too shocking at this point for the young man—Ivan figured out what the other option was quickly. Nevertheless, he decided to take this voice’s proposition. 

“One last thing, before I go… could I get your name? I feel like it would be easier to explain myself turning into a human with it!”

The voice laughed a quiet laugh, the sort of laugh a grandparent would make at a silly child. “That is a fair request, child. Call me Muli S. Carou; the name may not make sense now, but trust me when I tell you that it will. Good luck, child.” 

With that, everything went white. 

* * *

It wasn’t an easy road getting Mylene (his new owner when he was stuck as a beagle turned girlfriend) to love him, but it was only when he remembered that not all love is romantic did he magically poof back into human form. Only problem is that he was right in front of his owner. Almost  _ NUDE. _

Thankfully, she’d moved out and was on her own, so nobody else was around to see the transformation occur (or hear the surprised scream that emitted from her mouth).

Nevertheless, if you were to ask Ivan if that had been really embarrassing, he’d tell you that was the biggest understatement of his life, which was fair, considering he was technically 136 years old… then again, he’d only been alive for about 26-30 of them. 

The problem had been explained to Mylene to an extent, and while she had been distrustful at first, she eventually accepted to the surprise once the whole thing had been explained and proven. The hardest part of the whole thing had been explaining where “Purdoux” had gone and where this new guy Ivan Bruel had suddenly come from, now back from the dead.

Ivan had one last thing he wanted to do before he could fully embrace his new life; even though the family he knew was long gone, he had descendants around to this day.

That’s how Michael Bruel-Desroches and his family opened the door to find a man claiming to be his ancestor.


	7. Demons of the Present: My "Future" Prompt!

Ivan was sick of Hawkmoth.

He was so sick and tired of his see people leave for the day cheery and going home broken after akumatization. It _infuriated_ him to no end.

What was the mayor doing about this?

NOTHING.

He didn’t care. He only cared about his Princess, his position and his pocket. His Princess only cared about herself and the power his pocket and prestige brought her.

His friends that hadn’t been akumatized had tried to help their friends who could, but they were no help until they fell to the same curse, and then _they_ needed help themselves.

That was why Ivan swore vengeance on the (pun not intended) mothman.

You’d think Ivan would become a villain himself, or a vigilante; given everything, it wouldn’t be surprising. Not so. Ivan clearly knew how to do better than Hawkmoth did. He knew that the Moth wielder was hurting, whoever they were.

So he started studying psychology, and he formed a club in his school called You Are Super (YAS for short). He created therapy for akuma victims, hoping to help his friends, their families, and other victims. He got the counselor, who got her colleagues, and soon,

He received thank yous from many. Ladybug, Chat Noir, local newspapers… soon he had received great acclaim on trauma such as this, and he had _finally_ brought his message to Andre Bourgeois. When the mayor scoffed at the idea of the problem even _being_ a problem, telling them to just get over it, the world starting crawling over itself to kick Andre out of office. The superheroes spoke against him, his _daughter_ spoke against him (she’d been an akuma, you fool), everybody was bending over backwards to give Andre the boot. The new mayor did much better, putting more money into helping people and less into helping an already-loaded hotel that nobody wanted to stay at anymore.

And when the heroes finally apprehended Hawkmoth, they didn’t arrest him. They bound him with rope instead of Ladybug’s rope and let Ivan be the first to punch him.

“That’s for everyone.” he’d quietly told the man after, stonehearted.

Then he released everyone else on Gabriel Agreste. They had a “punching booth”; but there was no criteria. You didn’t have to be an akuma; he’d hurt people in many ways, whether by disrupting their commute or hurting their minds by akumatization.

Hawkmoth’s supervillain career was thankfully _de courte durée._ The most important thing that lasted longer was his jail sentence.


End file.
